In My Life
"In My Life" takes place at Rue Plumet. It largely involves a duet between Cosette and Valjean, though Marius and Éponine also sing near the end. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. Lyrics is sitting in the garden at Rue Plumet Cosette: How strange, this feeling that my life’s begun at last This change, can people really fall in love so fast? What’s the matter with you, Cosette? Have you been too much on your own? So many things unclear So many things unknown. In my life There are so many questions and answers That somehow seem wrong In my life There are times when I catch in the silence The sigh of a faraway song And it sings Of a world that I long to see Out of reach Just a whisper away Waiting for me! Does he know I’m alive? Do I know if he’s real? Does he see what I see? Does he feel what I feel? In my life I’m no longer alone Now the love in my life Is so near ... Find me now, find me here! Valjean: Dear Cosette, You’re such a lonely child How pensive, how sad you seem to me Believe me, were it within my power I’d fill each passing hour How quiet it must be, I can see, With only me for company. Cosette: There’s so little I know That I’m longing to know Of the child that I was In a time long ago… There’s so little you say Of the life you have known Why you keep to yourself Why we’re always alone So dark! So dark, and deep… The secrets that you keep! In my life I have all that I want You are loving and gentle and good But Papa, dear Papa, in your eyes I am just like a child who is lost in a wood Valjean: No more words No more words. It’s a time that is dead There are words That are better unheard Better unsaid. Cosette: In my life I’m no longer a child and I yearn For the truth that you know Of the years… years ago! Valjean: You will learn Truth is given by God To us all in our time In our turn. exits Marius: In my life She has burst like the music of angels The light of the sun! And my life seems to stop As if something is over And something has scarcely begun. Éponine, you’re the friend Who has brought me here Thanks to you, I am one with the gods And Heaven is near! And I soar through a world that is new, that is free. Éponine: Every word that he says Is a dagger in me! In my life There's been no one like him anywhere Anywhere, where he is If he asked... I'd be his. Marius & Éponine: In my life, there is someone who touches my life ... Marius: Waiting near! Éponine: Waiting here! Lyrics Anniversary Concert is sitting in the garden at Rue Plumet Cosette: How strange, this feeling that my life’s begun at last This change, can people really fall in love so fast? What’s the matter with you, Cosette? Have you been too much on your own? So many things unclear So many things unknown. In my life There are so many questions and answers That somehow seem wrong In my life There are times when I catch in the silence The sigh of a faraway song And it sings Of a world that I long to see Out of reach Just a whisper away Waiting for me! Does he know I’m alive? Do I know if he’s real? Does he see what I see? Does he feel what I feel? In my life I’m no longer alone Now the love in my life Is so near ... Find me now, find me here! Marius: In my life She has burst like the music of angels The light of the sun! And my life seems to stop As if something is over And something has scarcely begun. Éponine, you’re the friend Who has brought me here Thanks to you, I am one with the gods And Heaven is near! And I soar through a world that is new, that is free. Éponine: Every word that he says Is a dagger in me! In my life There's been no one like him anywhere Anywhere, where he is If he asked... I'd be his. Marius & Éponine: In my life, there is someone who touches my life ... Marius: Waiting near! Éponine: Waiting here! Trivia * In some versions lyrics are little changed, for example Judy Kuhn sings "Did he see what I saw?" and Katie Hall sings "it's so little I know that I'm longing to know of the child that I was in a time long ago" * In the 2012 movie Amanda Seyfried sings "There’s so little I know/that I'm longing to know/of the man that you were/in a time long ago" and "In my life/please, forgive what I say/you are loving and gentle and good" * In the 10th anniversary concert, the duet between Valjean and Cosette is cut. * In the Original London Version "I Saw Him Once", "In My Life", and "A Heart Full Of Love" create one song. * In the Original French Version, Eponine's part is cut. * In the Original French Concept Album, the track is divided into two songs: Cosette's and Valjean's duet (Cosette: Dans la vie) and Marius' solo (Marius: Dans la vie). * In the Polish version the song is titled "Z biegiem lat" which means "Over the Years". Other versions Original London Cast Version Cosette: In my life I have all that I want You are loving and gentle and good But Papa, dear Papa, In your eyes I am just like a child Who is lost in a wood. Valjean: No more words No more words. It’s a time that is dead There are words That are better unheard Better unsaid. Marius: In my life She has burst like the music of angels The light of the sun! And my life seems to stop As if something is over And something has scarcely begun. Marius and Éponine: In my life, there is someone who touches my life. Marius: Waiting near! Éponine: Waiting here! Videos Les Misérables 17 In My Life|thumb|Les Misérables (Original London Cast) - In My Life Les Miserables 25th Anniversary- In My Life "Rue plumet & In my Life" from "Les Miserables" In My Life- Les Miserables 1985 Previews.wmv Les Miserables In My Life A Heart Full Of Love|Les Misérables (10th Anniversary Concert) - In My Life In My Life - Les Misérables 2012|Les Misérables (2012) - In My Life Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Cosette Category:Songs Sung by Éponine Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Jean Valjean Category:Songs Sung by Marius Pontmercy